brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Forest
Lost Forest is the fourth level of World 2, added in Demo 7.5, replacing Under the Forest's Tree Shade. It is a puzzle level based around pushable logs. Level Overview Another puzzle level, like the previous one. There are two kinds of logs, darker colored ones that can't be moved and brighter colored ones that can. To move the brighter colored ones, walk into the horizontal ones in order to push them left and right, bonk your head in the vertical ones to move them upwards, or Spin Jump on the vertical ones to move them downwards. Begin the level by following the path and grabbing the P-Switch. Then bonk your head on the left log to raise it up and open the path back to the start. Once you're done with that, spin jump on the right log to lower it and proceed onwards to the right. Once you reach the watermelon block, kick the P-Switch to the upper platform, and run up the wall, jumping towards said platform. Push the log to make a bridge to the springboard. Kick the P-Switch above once more, and run all the way up the wall to the highest log. Carry on and push the log to fall down near the brown blocks. Press the P-Switch to turn them into coins then jump towards the small niche they were concealing to grab the springboard. Proceed back to the start and use the springboard to reach the top part of the level. Follow the path to reach the second half of the level. On the second half of the level, pay attention to the color of the flowers in the background and go throught path with butterflies of the same color in it. For example, if the background flowers are pink, head towards the path with pink butterflies. After eight rounds of this, you'll reach the goal. Dragon Coins # On the first fork, go upwards, as the other path is blocked by a vertical log. The coin is hard to miss. # Above the P-Switch. # Under the platform where the springboard is. # When you reach the watermelon block, you'll notice a platform with another log (which you'll need to push if you want to get to the springboard). The coin is over the log. # Once you get to the upper part of the first half, before dropping down to reach the path leading towards the second half, jump towards the right wall and hug it as you fall. You'll grab the coin as you fall. Asset Sources Graphics this level uses a forest background from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as well as log graphics from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario World. The butterflies at the end are taken from the Jungle area in Romancing SaGa 3. Music The custom music used throughout the level is Powell from Seiken Densetsu 3. Trivia *"Mayoi no Mori" is the Japanese name of: the Lost Woods from the Legend of Zelda series, the Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World, the Phantom Forest from Final Fantasy VI, the Forest Maze from Chrono Trigger, Mazewood from Romancing SaGa and the Forever Forest from Paper Mario. Names Category:Brutal Mario Category:Forest Category:Levels